Before The Death
by AokiNozomi
Summary: Cuando Kuroko y Aomine anunciaron que se iban a casar, todos se lo esperaban, Kagami sólo hizo una mueca indescifrable y Kise sabía que aunque le doliera era lo mejor para todos. " – Sabes Kagamicchi, a veces el amor es tan grande que te conformas con ver que esa persona es feliz aunque no sea contigo. – Como te pasa a ti con Daiki…. ¿Cierto? – Y a ti con Kurokocchi, ¿verdad?
1. Prólogo

_Los personajes no me pertenecen todos son y seran siempre del señor Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

_Pre-prólogo_

_Bajo tu responsabilidad_

_Érase una vez…_

_¡No!_

_Esto no es un cuento de hadas._

_Esto es la realidad._

_Lector, si tienes ahora este libro en tus manos déjame darte el pésame _

_Porque vas a sufrir, vas a llorar, amarás a los personajes y finalmente…_

_Vas a querer matar al autor. Leer solo bajo tu responsabilidad._

_Sin cariño (porque no puedo quererte sin conocerte), la escritora._

_-Anonimo_

Prólogo:

Ese día Kise había permanecido callado algo muy raro de él, pero aun así Kagami no le hizo mucho caso ya que estaba más interesado en averiguar porque Kuroko lo había citado en la cancha de la escuela a esa hora de la mañana, vale, eran las 12 del mediodía pero para el no dejaba de ser temprano y al parecer no era el único citado ya que vio a toda la generación de los milagros en ese lugar esperando impacientemente lo mismo que el… saber qué demonios se traía Kuroko entre manos.

– Buenos días – era Kuroko gracias al cielo estaba ahí parado, demasiado rápido para alegrarse, detrás de él pudo ver otra silueta, desgraciadamente la conocía ala perfección pero no se preocupo por ello tenía más interés por lo que Kuroko intentaba decir, todo mundo estaba haciendo preguntas y cuando creyó que se volvería loco, escucho a Aomine gritar

– ¡CALLENSE! TODAS SUS PREGUNTAS SE RESPONDERAN DESPUES DE QUE TETSU LES DE UN ANUNCIO – y todo mundo cerro la boca, Kagami nunca lo admitiría pero le alegraba que Aomine pudiera cerrarles la boca a todos de un grito.

–Bueno…– Kuroko lucia nervioso y para colmo cuando aomine le toco el hombro se sonrojo y dejo salir la bomba – Aomine-kun y yo decidimos… casarnos.

Silencio.

Sepulcral silencio, cuando Kuroko les dijo a todos que él y Aomine se casarían, realmente kagami quería sonreírle y decirle que ya era hora, pero él no era hipócrita y no iba a demostrar algo que no sentía ya que por dentro sentía que su mundo se había ido directo a la mierda con esa noticia, así que con todo su esfuerzo hizo una mueca indescifrable y asintió con la cabeza.

Quería irse llegar a su casa y sacar todo lo comestible de su nevera, luego acomodarse en su muy preciado sillón para ver películas toda la noche pues sabía que no podría dormir.

–¡Vaya! , Parece que va a ver despedidas de soltero, me dejaras encargarme de la tuya ¿verdad Kurokocchi? – era Kise que había dejado su cara seria y ahora reía como un maniático por la noticia, a veces kagami pensaba, que ese chico no era normal y en otras ocasiones kise hacia cosas que reafirmaban todas sus teorías

–Si se te ocurre una estupidez como bailarinas desnudas o algo parecido, te juro que pateare tu estúpido trasero de modelo, Kise

Hasta ese punto kagami soporto, tomo su maletín y salió de ese lugar no se despidió de nadie pero tampoco tenía la obligación de hacerlo y como se prometió así mismo en cuanto llego a su hogar casi corrió a la cocina a preparar toda a comida que encuentro en su - no muy grande- pero humilde cocina y se tiro al sofá a ver un puente de películas que parecían interminables.

Después de ver incontables películas incluyendo, por estúpido que parezca, buscando a nemo y la sirenita, decidió relajarse no se estaba tomando las cosas bien, así que opto por otra cosa "el básquet", tomo su maleta con todo listo para salir un rato a algún parque para practicar pero jamás NUNCA pensó en encontrarse con justamente él en ese lugar

–Hola Kagamicchi – parecía estar descansando de lo que parecían horas practicando, pues estaba cubierto de sudor

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Que yo sepa este es un lugar público para cualquiera que quiera practicar– y kagami deseo golpearse contra lo primero que viera pues muy a su pesar Kise tenía razón.

–Creo que me voy–… y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque kise lo había tomado del brazo para mirarle a los ojos

– ¿sabes que significa este lugar para mí? – no le respondió, simplemente porque no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, entonces Kise continuo– Aquí es donde jugamos tu, kurokocchi y yo después de que seirin derrotara a mi equipo.

Y kagami se sorprendió, porque nunca se imagino eso, porque a él se le había olvidado por completo y porque de nuevo Kise tenía razón

–No importa Kagamicchi, ya me iba…

–Ahh... ok – cuando pensé que ya se había marchado, él volvió a hablarme

–Se siente horrible ¿verdad?

– ¿Qué? ¿Ahora de que hablas Kise?

–Ver como la persona que amas, ya es feliz con otra – y se fue dejando a un kagami totalmente sorprendido y hecho un mar de sentimientos más.

¿Cómo rayos sabia el eso?

Y peor aún

¿Desde cuándo lo sabía?


	2. Lagrimas Doradas

Para iniciar: Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que le dieron visto bueno a mi historia y este espacio lo tomaré para responder sus reviews! LouiseUchiha: Tus palabras son, literalmente, ciertas. Esto es una crónica de una muerte anunciada. Muchas gracias por tus reviews también en mis otras historias! Nathy. de. Hiruma !Lo siento¡ no me di cuenta de mi error al cambiar la narrativa pero intentare ya no hacerlo de igual manera gracias por la nota ^^ y claro que va a ver partes de Aomine y Kuroko, las tengo pensadas hace tiempo. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado R ina pues si corazones rotos por todos lados, pero no siempre! espero que te guste este capitulo

-O-O-

_**Lagrimas Doradas**_

"…Su enfermedad era un caso raro, una bacteria que debilitaba poco a poco su sistema inmunológico y lo dejaba sin defensas contra algunas otras enfermedades, el doctor no le daba más de un año de vida pero para él estaba bien, no había tratamientos para curar la enfermedad pero tenían un método que parecía funcionar, el problema era que no sabía por cuánto tiempo funcionaría..."

Midorima Shintaro, era la única persona al tanto de su situación y Kise entendía que su amigo se preocupara por él, pero esto era demasiado, ya le había mandado más de 20 mensajes para ver si seguía vivo y apenas eran las 9:00 a.m, harto del sonido Kise apago el bendito aparato, para después girar en su cómoda cama e intentar dormir de nuevo.

El recuerdo de la cara confusa de Kagami la noche anterior hizo que riera un poco para después enterrar su cabeza en la almohada, no cabe duda que Kagami era un idiota pero lo entendía, realmente lo entendía.

Ya sospechaba sobre los sentimientos de Kagami, sonaba hasta gracioso que los dos tuvieran ese tipo de sentimientos por dos personas que tenían planeado casarse.

Por eso le había hecho esas preguntas y a juzgar por las expresiones de su rostro, Kise estaba en lo correcto, Kagami estaba enamorado de Kuroko y no existía ningún remedio para ello. Aunque aun llevaba algunas semanas de darse cuenta.

Daba igual como había pasado, por bizarro que sonara le parecía algo reconfortante que hubiera alguien que sentía lo mismo

Kagami sería como su compañero de soledad, después de todo lo que a soledad busca es compañía*

Inconscientemente su mente divago y sus pensamientos se dirigieron a "esa" persona de nuevo, Ah, es verdad, no tenía el derecho de llamarle idiota a Kagami cuando él era aun más idiota.

–… Daiki… – y ahí estaba de nuevo ese nombre que sabia jamás iba a sacar de su corazón.

Derrotado, tomo su teléfono de nuevo y lo encendió para encontrarse con mensajes ahora amenazantes de un claramente súper enojado Midorima , pero había algo diferente una nota que resaltaba de las demás, un recordatorio.

**"Organizar la despedida de soltero de Kurokocchi (≧ω≦)/"**

Mierda, lo había olvidado por completo, salto de la cama hacia el armario que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo y comenzó a buscar que ponerse, hasta que encontró unos jeans sencillos beige, una camisa del mismo color, una chaqueta blanca y unos zapatos oscuros que le daban un toque elegante, estaba listo.

Cualquiera que estuviera en su situación hubiera huido, para él era realmente cómico ver como organizaba la despedida de soltero de su mejor amigo que a la vez se casaba dentro de poco, con la persona que amaba y es que a veces la vida es así de irónica.

Al salir del departamento que con su paga de modelo había podido comprar, tomo un taxi y le indico la dirección.

El camino se le hizo corto, al bajar se quedo un minuto contemplando el paisaje, la relación de Aomine y Kuroko comenzó después de la Winter cup, tiempo después compraron un departamento en el cual vivían ahora, frente a un parque en el que Aomine y Kuroko solían ir en secundaria, volvió a mirar el edificio para luego suspirar y subir unas escaleras que llevaban directamente a la puerta y toco.

Pasaron unos segundos para que la puerta se abriera y dejara ver a un desaliñado Kuroko con unos jeans desgastados y una camisa azul celeste con rayas negras

–Kise-kun, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – se quito de la puerta para ofrecerle la entrada al rubio con la mano y a lo lejos se escucho un "Tetsu, ¿Quién es?"

– Aomine-kun está en la sala viendo un partido así que si quieres pasar, yo voy por las palomitas.

Camino temeroso hasta la sala, lo que menos quería era encontrárselo pero tenía la suficiente fuerza como para aguantar o eso pensó hasta que lo vio

El tiempo se detuvo, todo paso a segundo plano y lo único que existía en su cabeza era aquel sujeto con unos jeans desgastados, sin camisa, sus tenis negros y ese aroma que podía olerse por toda la casa, alcohol.

–Así que eras tú Kise – lo miro unos segundos, como si analizara lentamente si era o no un desconocido, el resultado era obvio, era un conocido – ¿Qué quieres? – y Ahí estaba de nuevo la actitud arrogante de Aomine destrozando a Kise con cada palabra.

– ¡¿Eh?! Aominecchi, ¡Que cruel!, y yo que creía que te alegraba verme

– Para nada – respondió, Kise jamás lo admitiría pero esas palabras enserio dolían.

Aomine señalo una botella de cerveza aparte de la suya y le dijo:

– ¿Quieres? – Kise sospecho que Aomine se la había ofrecido anteriormente a Kuroko y este la rechazo, si se lo hubiera preguntado hace dos días probablemente hubiera aceptado la cerveza pero ahora, no podía.

–No gracias, ya no tomo Aominecchi

– Ehhh… Que aburrido.

–¿Qué es aburrido?, Aomine-kun – ese había sido Kuroko que salía de la cocina para entregarle al moreno las palomitas, al llegar a la sala, Aomine le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado, Kuroko lo obedeció.

– Sabias que Kise ya no toma, y, ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Aomine-kun – Lo reprendió Kuroko – Lo siento Kise-kun, no ha tenido una buen día – Kise solo sonrió y le resto importancia al comentario del moreno, pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso.

– Vine para ver a Kurokocchi y para hablar con él… sobre su despedida de soltero – la cara de Aomine en ese momento fue épica tanto que Kise no pudo resistirse a reír un poco para después parar pues Aomine lo había mirado mal.

– Tetsu no necesita de eso – tomo a Kuroko de la cintura para darle un beso que aunque había sido superficial, para Kise era el beso más doloroso que había visto en su vida –… para eso estoy yo.

Todo paso tan rápido las miradas de Aomine y Kuroko quedaron perdidas, Kise lo entendió. Ese no era lugar para él.

Se levanto del sillón y trato de salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta pero cuando la perilla de la puerta estuvo a su alcance, Kuroko pareció haber retomado la cordura y le dijo: – Kise-kun, ¿ye te vas?

–Eh?! Sí hahaha, recordé un asunto pendiente con mi… representante… – era lo más lógico que había podido inventar en ese momento y realmente estaba rezando para que su amigo no se diera cuenta de la mentira – Entonces… me retiro

Salió del apartamento pero aun así logró captar en su mente una última imagen, un Kuroko con una cara que solo podría calificarse como de preocupación y a un Aomine completamente indiferente y eso es lo que termino de dañar el corazón de Kise.

Correr, huir era lo único que tenía en mente no importaba si le decían cobarde por ello, bajo por las escaleras más rápido de lo habitual y cuando pensó que podría escapar por fin, su cuerpo se impacto contra otro.

– Hey, Kise, ¿Estás bien? – Esa voz que para Kise sonaba tan familiar… Kagami Taiga – Kise, estas llorando.

Rayos. No se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar, realmente se sentía como idiota.

–No te preocupes Kagamicchi, voy a estar bien – lo que menos quería es parecer una carga.

– "Voy a estar bien" y una mierda, tu vienes conmigo – Kise se había sorprendido un poco por el tono de voz que Kagami uso pero luego cuando lo medito un poco, llego a la brillante conclusión de que eso había sido, al menos, un patético intento de imitar su voz y eso lo hizo reír. Aunque parecía imposible. – ¡¿Y ahora de que te ríes?!

– Hahaha, Kagamicchi lo siento es solo que, disculpa la pregunta pero, se supone que eso, ¿era una imitación de mi voz? – Kagami se ruborizo y Kise rio aun más alto

– ¡E-ese no es el punto! – Trato de justificarse el pelirrojo – Me acompañas, ¿Sí o No?

– Este bien – Kise acepto la propuesta pues admitía que necesitaba distraerse.

-O-

– Como es que acabamos así…– ya era la quinta vez que Kise se lo repetía y es que esa situación era para nada normal, Kagami que estaba sentado enfrente de él tenía una bandeja llena de hamburguesas, las comía con fiereza y según el mismo Kagami Taiga había asegurado que pediría una orden más – Kagamicchi, por favor… No comas tanto puede hacerte daño – dijo Kise tratando hacer que su amigo entrara en razón

–Esto no es nada Kise – Contra-ataco Kagami – Pero eso no es lo que importa, ¿Qué estabas haciendo en la casa de Kuroko?

Kise dejo la hamburguesa que desde hace 15 minutos trataba de terminar y miro a Kagami

–Fui a ver los detalles de la despedida de soltero de Kurokocchi, yo la voy a organizar – logro sonar emocionado porque aun aunque no lo admitiera si le emocionaba un poco.

– Ya veo… y entonces, ¿Por qué llorabas? – Kagami trato de sonar lo más sutil posible no quería presionar a Kise para nada pero aun seguía allí su curiosidad de saber cómo es que Kise sabia su secreto.

Kise endureció la mirada, no quería tocar ese tema pero por una razón que no entendía sentía la obligación moral de darle explicaciones

– Es una historia algo complicada, Kagamicchi

A Kagami no pareció importarle.

– Tengo tiempo

Esto iba a ser difícil.

Notas Finales:

*Esta una frase la leí en un fic que no recuerdo el nombre pero me marcó

Nos vemos el próximo viernes o sábado... Quien sabe.

AokiNozomiPitufiFuera~


	3. Adiós, Kise

Notas del capitulo:

** .Hiruma:**

Supongo que tambien tengo pensado en como plasmar de alguna manera el amor que existio "si es que existio" entre Aomne y Kuroko, pero eso sera despues, por ahora me estoy centrando en los sentimientos de Kagami y Kise y Midorima, hasta cierto punto.

**NanamiPrince**

Me alegra tener un fan Nanami!, un gusto, pues si dudo que haya un final feliz, pero intentare ser lo menos cruel que pueda, lo prometo.

Tambien quiero mandar un saludo especial a aquellos que siguen y pusieron en favorito mi historia, pero aun no dejan review ^^

Kuroko Tsubasa

Riko-tan

scaarletta

Espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo

-B.T.D-

Before The Death cap 2

**D**espués de que Kagami se acabara una charola llena de hamburguesas, Kise le pidió que fueran a un lugar más privado así que después de pagar la cuenta, salieron de la tienda y decidieron caminar por el parque, hasta que Kagami le pidió que se sentaran en una banca que parecía estar escondida entre algunos árboles pero con una hermosa vista hacia los juegos infantiles.

– Y bien, ¿Qué quieres saber? – Kise iba directo al punto, no tenia caso seguir ocultando nada, después de todo Kagami estaba en la misma o en una situación peor que la suya.

Kagami se sentó junto a él y fingió ver el paisaje por un momento hasta que volvió su cara al rubio, esta vez su cara mostraba seriedad.

– ¿Cómo sabias que… bueno… me gusta Kuroko? – Kise simplemente sonrió, sabía lo difícil que era aceptarlo abiertamente.

– Eras bastante obvio Kagamicchi – La cara de terror de el pelirrojo en ese momento era sin duda algo que cualquiera pagaría por ver.

– C-claro que no soy obvio.

– Lo eres Kagamicchi, esa preocupación cada vez que Kuroko se frustraba en los partidos y todos esos momentos en los que él te animaba, puede que para los demás esa sea una relación entre "Luz y Sombra", pero a mí no puedes engañarme – Kise termino su pequeño discurso con una sonrisa de superioridad mezclada con cariño.

Kagami no tuvo otra más que rendirse.

–Tan obvio soy… – Kise volvió a reír esta vez más débil.

– Algo así pero no tiene nada que ver contigo Kagamicchi, es solo que yo me fijo en cosas que los demás pasan por alto.

Kagami quedo impactado con la confesión de Kise y aun cuando sonaba exagerado podría jurar que al momento de mirar al rubio pudo notar el aire que movía su cabello, ahora entendía el porqué de su profesión. Pero se veía tan perfecto que Kagami no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un vuelco y su latir se acelerará.

– Aun no entiendo…

–… Porque yo soy el único que puede entenderte, ¿cierto? – El pelirrojo solo asintió y Kise suspiro, era hora de la verdad.

– Hace tiempo para ser exactos, en secundaria, hubo una persona de la cual me enamoré, cada día con esa persona para mí era lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, pero paso el tiempo y los dos cambiamos – Kise hizo una pausa para poder suspirar – supongo que no era nuestro destino estar juntos, realmente intente que esa persona me amara pero cuando por fin me había armado de valor para confesarle mis sentimientos, esa persona ya tenía pareja.

Kagami no entendía del todo el mensaje y cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle en porque le contaba todo eso, Kise volvió a hablar:

– Lo que quiero decir Kagami Taiga es, lucha por la persona que quieres, haz lo que sea posible y si no lo logras, entonces debes conformarte con haberlo intentado.

Tal vez para las personas normales esas palabras no tenían ningún sentido, pero para Kagami era todo lo que necesitaba, todo el aliento que necesitaba para intentarlo y ahora sentía que estaba en deuda con aquel modelo tonto que tenia frente a él.

– Bueno Kagamicchi tengo que irme, nos vemos luego – mientras se paraba de la banca, jaló a Kagami hacia él para darle un abrazo, uno que Kise sabía que su pelirrojo amigo nunca pediría aun cuando lo necesitara.

Para ellos eso era una muestra de amistad, pero para aquel reportero que tenía toda la tarde siguiendo a Kise Ryota, era completamente diferente.

Después del abrazo le sonrió de nuevo y se fue caminando por donde habían llegado, Kagami no pudo hacer nada más que ver embobado como Kise caminaba por el sendero que lo llevaba a la calle principal, siguió mirando hasta que el rubio tomo un taxi y lo perdió de vista.

En ese momento donde no había nada más, solo él y su mente. Quería reflexionar sobre muchas cosas, sobre sus sentimientos hacia Kuroko, sobre qué hacer para ya no sentir ese dolor constante en su pecho.

_...…...…. _**_( BTD)_**_…...…_

En algún punto de su viaje en taxi hacia su casa había empezado a llover, no se había dado cuenta cuando pero al momento de bajar del taxi sintió como las gotas empezaban a mojarlo.

Corrió del taxi hasta su casa, solo hasta que llego a la puerta pudo notar la melena verde y mojada que estaba recargada en su puerta. Midorima. Estaba furioso se veía de lejos y aunque Kise quiso correr, no lo hizo al contrario abrió la puerta y lo dejo pasar, después paso él, Midorima no hablo para nada.

Kise, volvió del cuarto, Midorima seguía en la misma posición desde que entro. Estaba parado frente a la televisión, tenía la mirada pérdida y los lentes empapados.

– Moo~ Midorimacchi, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Midorima pareció reaccionar pero solo para mirarlo a los ojos, Kise le coloco una toalla en la cabeza y entonces pudo notarlo. Midorima había llorado, sus ojos rojos lo delataban – Midorimacchi, ¿Qué pasa?

– Takao… – ¿Takaocchi?, ¿Que tenía que ver él con todo esto?

– Él cree que lo engaño contigo… – ¿Qué? Porque Takao pensaría eso, Kise no lo entendía – Leyó todos los mensajes que te he mandado y cree que entre tú y yo hay algo

Kise no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Takao nunca se había enojado por ese tipo de cosas, aun así no quería que su amigo se preocupara o sufriera por ello.

– No te preocupes Midorimacchi, yo hablare con él mañana – pudo notar la cara de preocupación en Midorima pero no le importo, estaba dispuesto a revelar su secreto si eso podía salvar la relación de su amigo – Ahora… ¡A tomar un baño!

Midorima sonrió después de todo su amigo no tenía remedio,Kise fue a tomar un baño a su cuarto y Midorima tomo un baño en el cuarto de huéspedes al salir fue hasta a la cocina donde vio que Kise escribía algo en su laptop, no lo interrumpió, tomo el café que seguramente su amigo había preparado para él, con un "Buenas noches" se fue al cuarto de huéspedes donde no era la primera vez que dormía.

"_Este comunicado es para todos mis seguidores en general._

_Lo primero, quiero agradecer sobre todo a mi club oficial de admiradoras que siempre están apoyándome y todos aquellos que compraron las revistas en las que salía, aquellas personas que me apoyaron en mis partidos cuando jugaba básquetbol._

_A todos ellos, es hora de decirles adiós, los voy a extrañar, Kise Ryota. Se retira."_

Ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía que hacerlo por él mismo.

Su vida cambiaría a partir de esa decisión, Apago su laptop e intento dormir un poco, sin saber la magnitud de consecuencias que tendría su decisión.


	4. El inicio del fin

Este capítulo es de los más especiales que he escrito, no deben dudar cuando les digo que llore realmente lo hice al escribirlo.

Espero que lo disfruten y por favor, no odien a Aomine que yo, la autora, también estuve a punto de hacerlo.

Por única vez responderé a sus reviews abajo

-o-

AokiNozomi

"_Nunca pensé que me tendría que retirar, nunca pensé que me tendría que abstener, nunca pensé que todo resultara tan malo… cierra el agujero de mi vena, yo y mi amigo valioso, podemos aliviar todo el dolor, así que antes de terminar mi día recuerda, mi dulce príncipe tú eres el único…"_

_My Sweet prince – Placebo_

* * *

**Before The Death capitulo 3**

– ¡**K**ise Ryota! – ah, esa no era forma de despertar a alguien – Quiero que me expliques ¡¿Qué demonios significa todo esto?!

– Moo~ Midorimacchi cinco minutos más – Pensó que con eso el peli verde lo dejaría en paz, hasta que sintió como jalaban esa sábana que para él estaba tan calientita.

La quería de vuelta… realmente la deseaba en su cuerpo, solo dos segundos y ya quería su sábana de regreso.

– ¡Maldita sea Kise, levántate!

Kise pareció reaccionar un poco y cuando asimiló que Midorima no lo dejaría dormir de nuevo, abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama

– ¿Qué te pasa Midorimacchi?, pareces un viejo histérico.

– No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías mejor dime qué diablos significa eso – apunto hacia la televisión y Kise instintivamente siguió la mirada para encontrarse con lo que parecía ser el reportaje del día.

La joven del programa juvenil parecía hablar sobre un modelo y entonces Kise le prestó más atención a lo que decía

"_Ayer por la tarde uno de nuestros reporteros capto al joven modelo Kise Ryota por la calle y esto es lo que encontramos" _

Se proyectaron unas imágenes en la pantalla, en una se veía al rubio llorando y otra persona lo acompañaba, en otra se veía a Kise y Kagami comiendo hamburguesas, Kise tenía cara de espanto y Kagami seguía comiendo como si no le afectara, en la siguiente se encontraba ese abrazo, aquel que le había dado a Kagami como prueba de amistad, ahora se mostraba como un hecho diferente.

"_El modelo Kise Ryota ó debería decir, ¿Ex –Modelo?, pues después de esta emocionante tarde con un chico desconocido, el que era conocido como uno de los mejores modelos de este año declaro, mediante su blog personal que se retiraba, ¿es esto una coincidencia? ¿Tal vez él chico misterioso tiene algo que ver con su decisión?, ustedes saquen sus conclusiones, soy Anne Kusanagi y esto fue, el reportaje del día"_

– ¿Qué significa eso?

Kise no supo que responder, lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era, pena.

Pena con Kagami por haberlo metido en un problema, trato de relajarse y poner atención a Midorima

– Ayer Salí con Kagamicchi un rato, pero no vi que alguien nos siguiera.

– Eres un irresponsable, Nanodayo – Ahí estaba de nuevo su acento y su tic que constaba de arreglarse los lentes con el dedo índice

– ¡Lo siento, no me fije!

– Conmigo no es con quien debes disculparte, pero por otra parte pensé que esperarías un tiempo antes de retirarte – Midorima volvió a arreglar sus lentes

– No hay nada que esperar, mi enfermedad puede matarme en cualquier momento.

Lo decía tan tranquilo, que a Midorima se le hizo de gallina la piel por unos segundos después, suspiro y volvió a arreglar sus lentes, no tenía caso que ocultaran la verdad.

Kise salió de su cama hacia el baño, al parecer ese sería un día cansado, tenía pensado ir al departamento de Kagami y disculparse con él, luego resolver el problema de Takao y Midorima.

No contaba con que los reporteros estaban invadiendo la entrada de su casa, despego la mirada de la ventana y vio a Midorima salir del pasillo con un traje negro y un portafolio.

– ¿Vas al hospital?

– Sí, hoy me toca doble turno, Nanodayo – Kise seguía mirando de reojo a los reporteros que seguían esperando una nueva nota, Midorima lo notó – ¿Quieres que los espante?

– ¡¿Eh?! – Midorima sacó esos lentes oscuros que usaba cuando iba "secretamente" a ver los partidos de sus compañeros de Teiko – ¡Todavía los tienes!

Midorima tenía una sonrisa de lado, algo que Kise sabía era que si su compañero de secundaria odiaba algo, era que se metieran con su espacio personal.

– Kise, ¿Vas a salir a algún lado? – El rubio asintió – vístete, yo te llevo.

Kise se alegró, al parecer su amigo ya estaba repuesto de su pelea con Takao, al menos un poco, se puso una camisa blanca sencilla, una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones del mismo color. Cuando salió a la sala Midorima lo esperaba con otro par de lentes oscuros en su mano derecha.

– Póntelos – Kise obedeció, estaba ansioso por saber que haría el peli verde, hasta que recordó algo importante

– Espera, Midorimacchi, ¿Qué hay de Takaocchi?

– Después de el "reportaje de día" no creo que le afecte tanto y si le afecta, pues ese es mi problema

Midorima abrió la puerta dándole paso al rubio para que pudiera salir, casi de inmediato lo que parecía una ola de fans y reporteros, estaban haciendo preguntas, otra simplemente lloraban con las revistas en las que Kise salía en la mano.

– ¡BASTA! – Kise había escuchado antes a Midorima gritar, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo – Kise Ryota no tiene por qué responder a sus preguntas.

Una reportera ignoró la advertencia de Shintaro y acercó un micrófono a la cara de Kise.

– Kise-san, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que se retira?

Kise estaba entrando en pánico, no tenía nada que ver con la cantidad de gente, si no por la pregunta, ¿Qué se supone que respondería?

Como si le leyera la mente, Midorima le quitó el micrófono a la reportera de las manos, jalándolo y empezó a hablar.

– No me hagan repetirlo, Kise Ryota no va a contestar ninguna pregunta – jaló a Kise y lo sacó de la ola de gente, justo frente a su departamento estaba una camioneta Ford cerrada negra, Midorima abrió la puerta de copiloto y dejó que Kise entrara, para después rodear la camioneta y entrar por el lado del piloto, arrancó lo más rápido que pudo pero como lo sospecho, los periodistas no se iban a dar por vencidos.

1… 2… 3… cuadras pasaron, para la suerte de Midorima alcanzó a ver una camioneta del mismo modelo delante de él, acelero y cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo se pegó a la camioneta a la siguiente cuadra dio vuelta a la derecha lo más rápido que pudo, vio como los periodistas caían en la trampa yendo por la camioneta equivocada

– Y, ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve? – Kise lo pensó un poco pero después contesto.

– Al departamento de Kagamicchi, por favor – Kise sabía que aun no regresaba a trabajar por el accidente que había tenido hace semanas en un incendio.

Midorima no se metería en sus problemas, no era asunto suyo. Aun cuando le preocupaba, Kise se sabía cuidarse solo.

Condujo hasta el departamento de Kagami, el mismo departamento donde vivía desde preparatoria, Kise bajó en silencio y con un "nos vemos luego" se despidió de Midorima.

Tocó la puerta y casi enseguida la puerta se abrió violentamente, Kagami lo estaba esperando.

Entro y observo el lugar, tan limpio como siempre, no era la primera vez que entraba, a veces las reuniones de grupo eran en el departamento del pelirrojo. Después de darle vueltas al asunto y distraerse con los variado posters de basket que se encontraban en su departamento, lo volteó a mirar

– Lo siento, no pensé que esto pasaría, debí tener m-

– En realidad no me importa – Kise lo miro en shock, ¿Qué no importaba? Pero si le había arruinado su privacidad de ahora en adelante era seguro que los reporteros no dejarían de perseguirlo y todo por SU culpa.

– Se lo que piensas, no es culpa tuya – Kagami se relajó en su sillón e invito a Kise a hacer lo mismo y entonces el rubio noto la marca roja apenas perceptible en su mejilla y la tocó con cuidado.

– ¿Qué te paso?

– Kuroko… Vino esta mañana, se entero de nuestro "supuesto" romance y me reclamó, le dije que no era un asunto que a él le importara, me abofeteo y se fue.

Kise no podía creerlo, Kuroko había mostrado interés por su "relación" lo que le daba una oportunidad, se sintió feliz por ese momento, ojala él tuviera esa ventaja pero sabía que Aomine no gastaría su tiempo con él.

– Me alegro por ti Kagamicchi, esta es la oportunidad que esperabas

– Pues mi mejilla no está feliz – apunto con su índice su mejilla que aun estaba algo roja – aunque si, supongo que esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

Kise se paro y fue a la cocina por un pedazo de carne, lo pondría en su mejilla para que no dejara ninguna marca, parecía exagerado pero no estaría en paz hasta que Kagami no tuviera la mejilla roja, escuchó como tocaban la puerta pero lo ignoró la visita era para Kagami no para él, tomo el pedazo de carne y salió de la cocina

– Esta listo Kagamicchi solo falta ponerlo – entro a la sala y se encontró con lo que menos esperaba, un Aomine que se notaba a kilómetros que irradiaba ira y al verlo aumento

– Ya veo, es cierto – Kagami paso a segundo plano, el moreno avanzó para quedar cara a cara con Kise – Después de todo eres toda una puta barata.

– Oye no te permito que trates a Kise así – Kagami entró en la conversación, realmente no debió haberlo hecho, Aomine enojado llegaba a ser una arma letal para los sentimientos, ni siquiera el mismo Kagami se hubiera imaginado lo que Daiki dijo después.

– ¡No te metas Kagami! Aunque sabes que, debo felicitarte – cada palabra a Kise le dolía, Kagami pudo notarlo por las expresiones y la forma en la que se tapaba la boca para que sus sollozos no fueran escuchados, volvió a mirar Aomine que siguió felicitándolo – tienes contigo a la puta de la generación milagrosa – Aomine aplaudió ante lo que había dicho como si eso fuera un logro, Kise no pudo más y rompió en llanto – ¿acaso creías que tú eras el primero? Pues no, se acostó con tantos que ya ni siquiera podría contarlos – Aomine tenía intensiones de seguir con su discurso pero Kagami harto de sus palabras, soltó un puñetazo directo a su cara.

– Te lo repito, no vuelvas a insultar a Kise, a ti que te importa con quien se haya acostado, ¿Viniste sólo a decirme eso? Porque si es así ya puedes largarte, no voy permitir que sigas insultando a **mi** novio.

Aomine se toco el labio, Kagami lo había abierto de un solo golpe, aunque había sido de ayuda para anunciarle que la había cagado y en grande. Miro de nuevo a Kagami enojado y a Kise que estaba llorando, nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar, no supo qué hacer, lo admitía todo eso era su culpa, montó su moto y salió a toda velocidad del lugar.

¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? ¿Cómo volvería ver a la cara a Ryota?

Si lo mandaba a la mierda, pues el no diría nada, se lo merecía por imbécil, pero él no pensó en lo que decía, no sabía ni siquiera porque le reclamaba, ellos no eran nada y si algún día pudieron serlo, él mismo y su idiotez habían acabado con todo y ahora que lo perdía, no quería aceptarlo. Siempre pensó que tendría a Kise a sus pies, para empezar ¿Cuándo fue suyo?

Todo el camino hacia su casa fue así pero luego alguien se coló a sus pensamientos _Kuroko_, era cierto que lo quería y pensó que con el tiempo se enamoraría pero no era así de simple que haría ahora que había descubierto los sentimientos que Kise le producía

Al llegar al departamento que compartía con Kuroko, no hizo falta que prendiera la luz, esta ya estaba encendida.

No hizo falta decir ninguna palabra, sólo una mirada basto una mirada de aquellos azules tan diferentes.

Esa era sin duda el inicio del fin entre ellos

– Solo quiero una última noche contigo – esas fueron las últimas palabras de Kuroko

Aomine asintió, no quería más peleas, quería concentrarse por última vez en ese chico del que en el pasado se había enamorado.

Kagami había hecho un café y había dejado llorar a Kise, quería que se desahogara.

* * *

–Entonces ese amor que no era correspondido era…

– Aomine… – por primera vez desde que lo conocía Kise, no había añadido el término "cchi" al nombre de la persona que más admiraba y entonces se dio cuenta de que esta vez de verdad Kise estaba cambiando y no le gustaba para nada el cambio.

Después de unos minutos sin hablar, Kise volvió a decir algo

– No hacia falta que le dijeras que somos pareja

– Lo siento, fue el coraje el que habló – realmente ya no importaba

– Gracias Kagami, nos vemos luego – se dirigió a la puerta con Kagami detrás de él y al tomar el picaporte de la puerta, sintió el aliento caliente del pelirrojo, su piel se petrifico y dejo de respirar un segundo.

– Para ti, soy Kagamicchi…

Una frase que hizo que el calor recorriera su cuerpo y que una sonrisa cálida volviera a su rostro, abrió la puerta, sin un adiós ni una frase de buenas noches, sólo con una sonrisa.

Tomo un taxi hacia su departamento, esperaba que ya no hubiera más reporteros en el lugar, cuando llegó se alegró al comprobar que en efecto, ya no había nadie, le pidió al señor del taxi que esperara, entro al departamento y salió con una caja con un sobre, un nombre y una dirección, le pidió de favor al señor taxista que lo llevara a la dirección apuntada en el papel y le entregara la caja a un joven llamado Takao Kazunari, le pidió de favor que no dijera quien lo mandaba, el taxista asintió pero pidió dinero a cambio, Kise se lo dio y vio como el taxi desaparecía de su vista.

Entro a su casa, tan oscuro, tan solo…

Estuvo a punto de llorar de nuevo, pero no lo haría. No tenia caso eso era lo mejor para él y para Daiki, no había ninguna oportunidad entre ellos dos y era un idiota si alguna vez pensó posible una relación entre los dos, después de todo quien quisiera estar con "la puta de la generación milagrosa" todo era mejor así, con eso confirmaba que cuando él muriera no haría sentir tristeza a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

"_A mí me gustas Aominecchi"_

"_Si tanto te gustó por qué no lo hacemos, después de todo tú también me gustas"_

"_Aominecchi ya basta, estoy hartándome de tu indiferencia hacia mi"_

"_Realmente creíste esa estupidez, por Dios Kise, tú no me gustas solo quería coger y ya, no te creas tanto"_

Todos esos recuerdos, la ilusión, su primera vez, el dolor, el placer y la decepción, todo eso que solo puede causar una persona, se había esfumado ese día, Kise no era tan masoquista como para aguantar tanto, esa era su línea. Que lo amara no significaba que iba a aguantar sus desprecios por siempre, así era mejor, realmente trato de convencerse que así era mejor.

Entro a su cuarto y prendió la televisión, ese día Midorima no dormiría ahí, lo único que podía esperar era que con eso que había mandado Takao perdonara a su amigo.

* * *

Hora de responder reviews, espero que al llegar a esta parte del escrito no me odien:

.Hiruma

Kise me encanta por ese tipo de cosas, una persona que se hace la estúpida pero es de lo más observadora, espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo y cómo ves más adelante el desenlace AoKuro.

angeli caduti

¿Cuál personaje será?, creo que eso está claro. Espero te guste este capítulo!

Aricchi

Querida tratare de hacer los capítulos un poco más largos pero ya sabes, muchas palabras y poco tiempo ;_;

Riko-tan

Tenía planeado el KagaKise desde antes jeje intentare meterle un poco!

LouiseUchiha

Pues así como lo oyes, pero no todo está perdido!


	5. Declaración

Antes de subir esta declaración debo decir unas cosas:

-Lamento mucho por aquellos que me leen constantemente y con todo el corazón agradezco su apoyo.

-Este mensaje es sólo para aquellos que pasan a leer y no dejan su opinión, no importa si es buena o mala es su opinión, quiero saberlo.

-Esto no es un regaño ni una iniciación a una pelea, solo es una forma de expresar que su opinión me importa al menos a mi.

Dicho esto, ahí va.

\- La razón por la que cambié el numero de día es por que para mi es demasiado 1 mes y como lectora también sería una tortura esperar tanto.

* * *

Hola.

Yo soy AokiNozomi (Fanfiction) y como todas las personas que alguna vez me han leído saben, soy FanFicker y escribo principalmente para el fandom de Kuroko no Basuke.

A través de esta declaración, quiero comunicar que a partir de este día, domingo 19 de abril, he iniciado un paro de escritura con duración de 15 días. La razón: La falta de agradecimiento del lector por el trabajo del escritor.

El tema de la falta de apoyo a través del review es una situación que poco a poco se ha estado haciendo común no sólo dentro del fandom de KnB, sino que ya es una realidad en el mundo de los FanFiction, pero que no por ello es algo agradable de presenciar.

Todos los autores de FanFics, lo hacen de una manera desinteresada, gratuita y opcional, realmente por amor a nuestras OTPs. Sin embargo, un comentario es una forma de retribución mínima por el esfuerzo, tiempo, dedicación y amor que puso el escritor en su historia. Somos escritores amateur, nuestro pago por escribir son los comentarios.

Dentro del mundo de los Fanfiction hay dos tipos de personas: los que escriben, y los que sólo leen. Quienes escriben, dedican horas de su tiempo al día sólo para poder crear una historia interesante, novedosa, atrayente, que tenga buena gramática, que esté bien redactada y que tenga errores ortográficos mínimos. Muchos, para crear una buena historia tenemos que leer información adicional, estudiar sobre el tema que estemos tratando para hacer un buen trabajo, lo que suma tiempo y esfuerzo extra por esta tarea que hacemos por amor. Por el contrario, los lectores, lo único que hacen es sentarse frente al computador/Tablet/celular y disfrutar o sufrir con el fic. El problema es cuando la mayoría de esas personas que sólo leen, se divierten, pasan un buen rato, se sienten emocionados, o simplemente sintieron que les entretuvieron la tarde con un fic, no dejan ninguna opinión al escritor.

Como es claro, la situación es muy injusta. Los escritores cada día están recibiendo menos retribución por todo el trabajo que realizan. Hacer llegar un comentario no cuesta más de diez minutos de su tiempo. Si ya se dieron el tiempo para leer, agradezcan de la manera apropiada al autor. Un comentario, es una muestra de educación mínima para con el esfuerzo del escritor y una muestra de respeto.

Como escritora, me siento desilusionada, al ver que cada vez que publico obtengo muchas lecturas, favoritos y follows, pero los comentarios son mínimos. En el momento en que un escritor decide hacer pública su historia y compartirla con el resto, es claro que dejó de ser "para uno mismo" y pasó a ser "para los lectores". Recuerden que con su comentario, apoyan el crecimiento del escritor; una opinión es muy valiosa y muchos las tomamos en cuenta para el próximo escrito.

Yo siempre he tratado de trabajar el tema dando el ejemplo: cada fic que leo dejo mi correspondiente review. Es imposible que alguien lea algo y no tenga ninguna opinión sobre lo que leyó. Si te gustó, ¿por qué te gustó? ¿Qué tenía de bueno? ¿Qué sensaciones te generó leerlo? Y si por el contrario, no te gustó ¿por qué no te gustó? ¿Qué tenía de malo? ¿Qué crees que le faltó o le sobró?

Demostremos como fandom la educación y el respeto que nos tenemos mutuamente. ¡Que vuelva la "tradición del review"!


	6. Querido Himitsu

Sé que paso un tiempo que pasó lo del paro, pero mi inspiración fue muy nula este mes, pero al final esto fue el resultado. Debo empezar a bajarle al drama y poner cosas un poco optimista (¿?) ahora procederé a responder los reviews que no tienen cuenta:

* * *

Lee: Vengo a alimentar tu masoquismo - Saca el látigo - (?) espero que te guste y creo que me ganaré el titulo de DramaQueen.

Aricchi: Créeme que Aomine va a ser el que haga más o eso creo porque aun no lo escribo (?) espero que te guste!

Sole: Exacto, tú me entiendes, denle un like a esa lectora (?)

Mika: JAJAJA esa es la realidad, mucho sexo KagaKise y luego Aokise :v

kiseTachi: Ahí está nena una dosis de MidoTaka y aparte la razón de la enfermedad de Kise, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia!

Camila: Espero te guste la continuación!

Guest: si te soy sincera no he considerado el papel de Kasamatsu en esta historia, pero algo bueno será, lo presiento!

Sumi: muchas gracias por tu apoyo, lo aprecio!

Gracias a todos aquellos que dan favoritos y follow, anímense a dejar su comentario!

Un pequeño dato antes de empezar a leer. Himitsu, es un juego de palabras por su significado en japones "Secreto".

* * *

_"Yo no voy a vivir para siempre, dijo, yo no voy a vivir para siempre, tengo que hacerlo hoy o nunca"_

_\- Forever or never – Cinema bizarre -_

* * *

**Before The Death Capitulo 4**

** Querido Himitsu…**

* * *

Takao Kazunari no era alguien celoso, para nada.

Pero maldita sea, se había peleado con Midorima, porque estaba harto. Kise esto, Kise lo otro parecía que su relación giraba en torno a Kise y eso lo molestaba.

Le gritó, como hace mucho no lo hacía y lo corrió de la casa que el mismo Midorima había comprado con un préstamo que le hicieron sus padres.

Ninguna llamada, ningún mensaje y ya casi eran dos días desde esa pelea, lo extrañaba pero esa vez no iba a ir y rogarle que volvieran, hasta una persona como el tenia dignidad.

A las 11:00 PM tocaron la puerta, por un momento pensó que sería su pareja, pero al abrir solo se encontró con un hombre que le dijo:

– ¿Es usted Kazunari Takao-san? – Takao asintió, el hombre le dio una caja envuelta en un moño café y una tarjeta con letras cursivas. Cuando pensó en preguntarle al señor quien se lo había mandado, este ya se había ido.

Esos tres días lo tenían harto, casi no comía y no podía dormir por las noches. Se sentó en el sillón y miro con detenimiento la caja.

"_Léelo, por favor."_

No decía de quién era, pensó por un segundo en no abrirlo, pero no tenía caso el ignorar algo que había llegado hasta su puerta, deshizo el moño y abrió la caja con cuidado de romperla, después de todo no era suya.

Se encontró con un libro marrón, paso sus dedos por el escrito que tenía "M.S_" _las iniciales de Midorima, con más ansias que antes comenzó a leer

* * *

_18 De Marzo De 2015.__  
_

_Querido diario, me llamo Kise y tú eres un regalo que Midorimacchi me dio, supongo que debo ponerte un nombre, ¡Ya se! Desde hoy serás Himitsu y te voy a contar muchas cosas.  
__Quiero empezar diciendo que hoy fui de emergencia al hospital, pues hace días me sentía un poquito mal – pero nada grave, eh -, el doctor me dijo que tendría que hacerme unos estudios y que en tres días los recogería, al salir del consultorio me encontré con un amigo muy querido, te cuento un secreto, se que él me tiene cariño pero es una persona demasiado orgullosa como para mostrar sus sentimientos…_

Takao Sonrió de antemano sabía de quien se trataba y siguió leyendo.

…_Ese es Midorimacchi, hasta hace poco sabía que trabajaba en un consultorio como ayudante, pero nunca me dijo que tenía trabajo en una clínica, ¡Midorimacchi es cruel!_

_Me preguntó porque estaba ahí y le explique lo que me sucedía, creo que aun con su actitud Midorimacchi es el único al que realmente le importa lo que digo y no lo toma como una actitud de niño mimado._

Takao casi siente pena por el rubio, casi, si no fuera porque en ese momento lo odiaba por hacer que él y su pareja estuvieran separados.

_Cuando mire su mano llevaba lo que parecía una libreta, cuando le pregunté me dijo que "era su diario - nanodayo" que era su objeto de la suerte, cuando me burlé de que tuviera un diario me dijo que su madre se lo había regalado cuando era pequeño pero que nunca había escrito nada en el, me pareció genial que su madre le hubiera dado un regalo así y comencé a insistirle para que me lo diera y esa es la historia del porque estás conmigo Himitsu, bueno te dejo porque debo dormir; supongo que escribiré cada noche._

_¡Adiós!_

* * *

Takao comenzaba a dudar que Kise quisiera a robarle a su novio pero no cambiaría de opinión tan fácil, tal vez eso era plan del rubio para burlarse de él, al final tal vez había un escrito que decía "Midorimacchi ahora es mío", Dios si eso pasaba juraba matar al rubio, casi hiperventilando miro la última página para calmar su nerviosismo y no había nada, ningún mensaje de victoria ni nada por el estilo, solo una hoja normal en blanco.

– Ya estoy paranoico _–_ dijo para volviendo a la página correspondiente para seguir leyendo.

* * *

_21 Marzo _

_Hola Himitsucchi, te preguntaras por que el apodo pues veras a las personas que quiero y admiro les agrego "cchi" a su nombre._

_Lo siento, estos días no pude escribirte, estuve muy ocupado en unas sesiones de fotos. Veras, yo soy modelo pero tal vez lo deje en un tiempo._

_Veras Himitsucchi hay algo que debo contarte… ¿Recuerdas esos estudios de hace tres días?_

_Pues hoy recogí los resultados y no son alentadores, Himitsucchi voy a contarte algo que nunca le he contado a nadie:_

_Cuando yo era pequeño mi padre murió, no lo recuerdo muy bien, se que la razón por la que murió fue por una rara enfermedad que controlaba mediante medicinas y que lo dejo vivir a hasta los 30 años._

_Esta enfermedad es genética y yo Kise Ryota, la padezco._

_Lo supe hoy en la mañana, los únicos que lo sabemos somos el doctor, mi madre y hermanas, Midorimacchi y por ahora tú._

_Es un secreto y me costó convencer a Midorimacchi para que no dijera nada, es un milagro que mis hermanas no la padezcan y estoy agradecido por ello._

_Esta enfermedad afecta mayormente a la población masculina, solo un %0.2 de la población lo sufre, aun no tiene nombre y suele confundirse con el SIDA pues tienen el mismo mecanismo._

_Las causas de esta enfermedad son meramente genéticas, no hay forma de la persona infectada pueda contagiar a otra._

_Antes de que yo naciera mi madre sabía que tenía un 60% de probabilidades de padecerla pero ella decidió tenerme. Cuando mi padre murió ella cayó en depresión y aunque el doctor le dijo que lo más conveniente era que me hiciera os estudios, ella se negó._

_Y al contrario de lo que ella pueda pensar, yo no la odio, desde que se entero no ha dejado de llorar y pedir perdón._

_Quisiera que dejara de hacerlo y que sonriera, eso es lo único que necesito._

_Midorimacchi se quedo callado desde que me lo dijeron, él es el encargado de mis chequeos mensuales a partir de ahora, realmente le agradezco sus cuidados, pero no son necesarios. No quiero sentirme como una carga._

_Himutsucchi ya ni siquiera sé lo que estoy escribiendo._

_Esta enfermedad es incurable, ¿lo comprendes?, los doctores solo me dan un año de vida y no sé qué hacer. De un momento a otro todo ha cambiado pero yo no, he tomado la decisión de seguir con esto hasta el final con una sonrisa._

_Necesito dormir, te escribo mañana, buenas noches._

* * *

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

Takao estaba confundido y se sentía como un idiota, aquel rubio que hace minutos maldecía, ahora estaba condenado a la muerte.

No podía creerlo, dejo el diario en la mesa central de la sala y se debatió por llamar al rubio o ir a su casa, nada de las dos cosas pasó. Eran las 12 A.M y no era tan imprudente para despertar a Kise a esa hora, miró de reojo el diario de nuevo y se dispuso a leer la página siguiente.

* * *

_22 De Marzo_

_Himitsucchi, ¿se puede tener tanta mala suerte?_

_Supongo que comenzare con contarte una historia, en secundaria yo jugaba Básquetbol en un equipo prestigioso pero eso a mí nunca me importo, si entre al equipo fue por una persona en especial._

_No te lo negare yo admiraba a esa persona, pero con el tiempo ese sentimiento evoluciono a algo más grande, aun cuando sabia que él no me correspondería me enamoré perdidamente._

_Sí, no estás equivocado, la persona de la que me enamoré es hombre, ya sé que soy un estúpido no necesito que nadie me lo diga._

_Pues duré casi toda mi secundaria enamorado como una niñita de él, hasta que tome una decisión y le pedí que se acostara conmigo._

_Si te soy sincero realmente pensé que iba a golpearme pero en cambio me contesto que estaba bien, cuando le pregunte el porqué de su respuesta, él solo se enojo y me dijo que si quería o no._

_Después de esa vez; él no volvió a ser el mismo, empezó a faltar a los entrenamientos y el capitán del equipo estaba de acuerdo en ello, yo no pude salvarlo de ese profundo hoyo en el que se hundió._

_Una persona me gano, una pequeña persona lo hizo ver la luz de nuevo y ahora están a punto de casarse, como siempre no pude hacer nada para impedirlo, yo no soy nadie._

_Soy capaz de soportar todo esto, pero hay alguien al que le está costando todo esto._

_Kagami Taiga es su nombre y al contrario de mi, él está enamorado de la pequeña persona que mencione antes._

_El amor de mi vida y la persona especial anunciaron su boda hoy y tuve que fingir una sonrisa, sería posible morir antes de tristeza que por mi enfermedad._

_Después de eso salí a distraerme con aquello que tanto adoro: El básquetbol._

_Estuve un rato solo pero después por obra del destino llego a la misma cancha, el mismo Kagami Taiga, platicamos pero en unos minutos me fui de ahí_

_Ahora estoy solo en mi departamento, escribiendo en un diario, sintiendo que me muero._

* * *

Takao no contaba el tiempo, ya eran la 1:30 A.M y no podía dejar de leer aquello que eran las palabras de alguien que sentía como todo estaba acabando poco a poco, pero no sentía lastima sino todo lo contrario, sentía respeto. Kise era una persona que debía ser respetada por todo lo que puede cagar en sus hombros él solo y con una sonrisa. Cambio la página creyendo que habría algo más, pero ya no había nada, todo estaba en blanco.

Eso era todo lo que decir el diario de Kise Ryota.

Takao se levanto del sillón y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Quería distraerse y pensar en cómo iba a disculparse con su Shin-chan y con Kise.

Paso toda la madrugada intentando dormir, saliendo a tomar agua, el baño y de nuevo intentando dormir.

A las 5:30 A.M se dio cuenta que no podría dormir así que fue a la sala y prendió el televisor. Solo para ver los infomerciales de la madrugada.

Escucho la puerta, la cerradura se abrió y dejo ver a un cansado Midorima, con unas ojeras notables, cuando lo vio en el sillón y le dijo:

– Pensé que estabas dormido… – Takao no sabía cómo empezar debía disculparse – Takao yo… – Takao le tapo los labios con su índice.

– No hables Shin-chan, lo siento… – no sabía cómo seguir, así que opto por ir al grano – lo siento.

Se notaba a distancia que Midorima no tenía las intenciones de pelear y Takao solo se abrazo a él, empezando a sollozar.

– Lo sé todo – siguió hablando Takao – Kise…

Midorima lo observo por un momento y lo abrazó, lo necesitaba, todo este tiempo trato de ser fuerte para que su amigo no se deprimiera.

Esa noche había algo inusual en esa casa, los dos habitantes lloraban porque sabían que el final para su amigo estaba cerca, lloraban por su amigo porque sabían que él no lloraría.

– Kise es… – Midorima no podía terminar la frase, tenía un nudo en la garganta y escondía sus ojos en los hombros de su pareja, no pudo hablar más y solo dejo que las lagrimas corrieran.

– Yo se que lo aprecies Shin-chan, pero debemos ser fuertes, por él.

– Es cierto Takao – Por eso amaba a su pareja porque era alguien fuerte y porque lo comprendía – Te amo…

No eran muchas las veces que Midorima decía eso, pero sin duda esa vez era especial. Esa vez era como una promesa silenciosa para apoyar a su amigo.

Era un nuevo inicio uno en el que darían todo para ver la sonrisa de Kise Ryota,

Antes de la muerte.

* * *

Con esto doy paso a cosas un poco menos tristes, aunque creo que es técnicamente imposible pero ya veré que hago para actualizar más a menudo.

Nos leemos pitufinenes~

Desde hoy les diré así, ¿no les molestas?

AokiNozomiFuera.


	7. ¿Qué rayos es esto?

No se que rayos me paso con este capitulo, solo la inspiración llego, se escribió solo.

Para aquella que esperaba la escena AoKuro, creo que esto cierra otro ciclo de la historia y espero que todos lo disfruten, con todo mi corazón

Procederé a lo que saben hago siempre, responder los reviews sin cuenta:

Yuki yuya:

Pues después te haré llorar de nuevo(?) pues supongo que yo igual soy masoquista xD

Kise Tachibana:

Acepto tu amor/odio :'v ya ya lo se soy lenta pero segura, disfruta del cap, pitufinena :3

SrtaBowie:

El mundo se consume en masoquistas (?)

me alegra que sigas mi fic y muchos besos y corazones para you!

El MidoTaka es cannon PLZ xD

Annima-san:

Pues un gusto que te atrevas a comentar, haces mi Kokoro feliz :3 gracias por tu apoyo respecto a la decaración!

Lee:

incluso yo llore y soy la autora ;_;

Aricchi!

Nena te doy un pañuelo (?) xD disfrutalooo

Mika:

Gracias 3

* * *

Before The Death

"…Fue en secundaria cuando nos conocimos…"

* * *

Aomine no pudo creerlo, aun le costaba admitir que su relación con la persona que creía amar ante todo estuviera apagándose.

Salió de la habitación para encontrar a esa persona, la única que lo había hecho recapacitar del mal camino que estaba tomando, estaba sentado en la cocina tomando un café, miro con atención ese anillo que adornaba su dedo anular.

Se suponía que estarían juntos para siempre, entonces, ¿Por qué ahora esas palabras carecían de sentido?, lo amaba, de eso no había ninguna duda pero hace apenas una semana experimentó algo que nunca pensó sentir por otra persona que no fuera Kuroko Tetsuya, sintió celos, de aquel rubio ruidoso que no podía callarse y de alguna manera Kuroko había sentido lo mismo por su compañero pelirrojo.

"Sólo quiero una última noche contigo"

Todo cambio después de la declaración de su prometido, no se dirigían la palabra y si llegaban a hacerlo era porque era en extremo necesario.

– Tetsu… – ninguno de los dos quiso tocar el tema, ya había pasado una semana y Aomine comenzó a pensar que si seguían con eso, no iban a llegar a ningún lado.

Kuroko despegó la mirada de la televisión y lo miró:

– ¿Qué necesitas Aomine-kun? – El moreno rodeo la mesa en la que Tetsuya estaba sentado y tomo del refrigerador el contenedor de agua helada, se sirvió un poco en un vaso y volvió a dejar el agua en su lugar, tomo asiento en el lugar frente a su prometido.

– ¿Te gusta Kagami? – Aomine era directo, esa vez no sería la excepción, Kuroko se tenso notoriamente y bajo la mirada – Te gusta Kagami – volvió a repetir Aomine, esta vez no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

– Lo siento… – Era patético que después de tanto tiempo Kuroko no se lo hubiera dicho nunca.

– ¿Lo siento? – Dijo el moreno con sarcasmo – ¡Me estas pidiendo que te perdone el ocultarme que te gusta otro! – Kuroko se exalto y pego un brinco en su asiento.

– Sólo quería que no te pusieras… así – trato de excusarse Kuroko.

– ¡Nos íbamos a casar Tetsuya! ¡Hasta cuando pensabas decírmelo! – Kuroko hundió más la cara, no era su costumbre el esconder la mirada pero esa vez le daba la razón a su pareja… _Pareja_… esa palabra parecía tan desconocida en ese momento – ¡No pensabas decírmelo! – prosiguió el moreno dándose cuenta de las expresiones de Kuroko.

La que solía ser la sombra de Seirin, llego a su límite, no permitiría que ni siquiera Aomine lo juzgara por algo como eso.

– ¿Y tú qué Aomine-kun? – Aomine paro de maldecir y lo miró – ¿Me vas a negar que a ti te gusta Kise-kun? – La declaración dejo a Aomine de piedra, Kuroko empezó a reírse y levanto la mirada, estaba llorando también – ¡¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta?! ¡¿Realmente me crees tan idiota?! – Aomine se quedo en la misma posición sin decir nada – Mejor no me respondas…

Se había acabado, todo estaba acabado entre ellos dos. Aomine llego a amar a ese chico en algún momento, en secundaria lo lastimó y por eso no quería dejarlo sólo de nuevo, no le gustaba Kise de eso estaba seguro, pero aquel amor que sentía por Kuroko con el tiempo se había convertido en cariño y hoy se enfrentaba a esa cruel verdad.

Kuroko por su parte, tenía claro desde hace un tiempo que no amaba a Aomine pero no quería lastimarlo ya que había recuperado a ese chico del que alguna vez se enamoró, pensaba que si se lo decía iba a perder de nuevo a aquel chico que tanto quería y volvería a ser aquel egocéntrico al que temía.

– Se acabo, pero antes de que esto acabe te aclaro una cosa… – Aomine se levantó de la mesa – A mí, al contrario de ti con Kagami, no me gusta Kise.

Salió de la cocina y se encerró en el cuarto. Kuroko quiso creer las últimas palabras, pero era tan obvio que Aomine sentía algo por Kise que los únicos que no lo sabían eran Kise y el mismo Aomine.

Kuroko sabía con certeza los sentimientos de Kise por el moreno desde hace mucho pero guardo ese secreto con recelo, para su conveniencia.  
En ese entonces era un adolecente serio y calmado pero también egoísta con lo que le importaba y Aomine era algo que le importaba. Incluso le paso por alto el haberlo engañado incontables veces, sólo hubo una ocasión en la cual no pudo soportarlo, esa vez que vio como la persona que amaba estaba teniendo relaciones con su aprendiz, Kise Ryota.

Aún cuando le dolió como pocas cosas en su vida le habían dolido se lo perdonó, como siempre. A ese nivel llegaba su amor por Aomine Daiki.

Después Aomine lo desechó como si no fuera nada, lo dejó.

Sufrió y lo hizo solo, como siempre pero después lo conoció a _él._

Kagami Taiga logró curar todo su dolor en menos de un año y cuando pensó haber olvidado todo el dolor sufrido Aomine volvió a su vida, pero este no era el Aomine que amaba, este era un chico déspota y narcisista, entonces Kuroko sintió la necesidad de recuperar de vuelta a su amigo, porque si, aún lo consideraba su amigo.

Pero nunca espero que el moreno se le volviera a declarar, entre la espada y la pared y con la esperanza de volver a amar como antes al moreno, acepto.

Pero no fue tan fácil y al final ese era el resultado, no existía un Kuroko y Aomine juntos, ya no.

Kuroko limpió sus lágrimas y caminó hasta la puerta del cuarto, tocó pero nadie le abría, volvió a tocar, Aomine abrió esta vez y lo miro fastidiado.

– Sólo una vez más… – susurró Kuroko, Aomine no entendió a la primera pero después se dio cuenta que era una referencia a lo dicho hace una semana.

Suspiró y de repente tomó el mentón de Kuroko uniéndolo en un delicado beso, sería la última vez, entre ellos no ya no existía amor pero debían comprobarlo.

Aomine guió a tropezones al más bajo a la cama, invirtiendo la posición lo colocó con cuidado en la cama y empezó a deshacerse del pijama que Kuroko vestía, repartiendo besos por todo el cuerpo del más pequeño

Era un acto de despedida, no era algo que se volvería repetir, por eso cuando Kuroko sintió a Aomine en su interior por última vez, lloró, porque sabía que en algún lugar de sus alma lo necesitaba, todo se terminaría pronto.

Aomine volvió sus movimientos más certeros, todas las veces que lo hicieron Kuroko sabía que era sólo sexo pero esta vez, irónicamente, podría decir que estaba haciendo el amor con su pareja.

Aruñó con fuerza la espalda del moreno y se liberó, segundo después Aomine hizo lo mismo en su interior, una combinación ridícula de sexo, lagrimas y melancolía recorría el aire.

Minutos después Aomine se quitó de encima y se dirigió al baño, Kuroko se quedó tendido en la cama sin hacer ningún movimiento, mirando su anillo, escucho como el moreno salía del baño pero no le importo.

– Me iré – Kuroko se le prestó atención a su ahora ex-prometido.

– ¿A dónde?

– Eso es lo de menos, con Satsuki o yo que se…

– Recuerda que esta también es tu casa Aomine-kun – Lo pensó mientras se cambiaba en el baño, no quería seguir ahí, no tenía nada que ver con Kuroko, era por el mismo.  
Kuroko suspiró, ya no tenía caso, si ambos estaban de acuerdo con ello, entonces se separarían.

Aomine se cambio con lo primero que vio en el closet, Kuroko no se movió, seguía desnudo pero poco le importo, solo se paró de la cama cuando escucho la puerta principal, Aomine se fue.

Caminó hasta el baño y abrió la ducha, cuando estaba lista se metió en la tina y se hundió, como si intentara ahogarse, después de unos segundos su cabeza volvió a la superficie de nuevo.

.

Esa mañana era animada, se levanto por los sonidos de su puerta, arrastrando –literalmente- la sábana por toda la casa, abrió la puerta.

– ¡Ryo-chan! – Saltó Takao encima de él y casi lo tira al piso – ¿Qué crees?, Shin-chan tiene turno doble y quiero que vayamos de compras.

Kise de repente puso su índice en la boca de Takao, dejándolo paralizado.

– Espera… – dijo y empezó a caminar de regreso a su cuarto, dejando a Takao paralizado en la puerta que por supuesto luego reacciono y corrió detrás del rubio.

– ¡Anda Ryo-chan, vamos de compras!

– Takaocchi, realmente amo que pienses en mi pero dame al menos cinco minutos más– Kise volvió a caminar arrastrando por toda la sala su preciada sábana.

Takao corrió y se puso frente a la puerta del cuarto de Kise:

– ¡No es hora de dormir! ¡Vamos de compras!

– Sí, está bien… – dijo el rubio quitando a Kazunari de la puerta, al entrar a su cuarto se tiró a la cama y cuando se iba a quedar dormido escuchó

– ¡Cámbiate!

Kise realmente apreciaba que Midorima y Takao se preocuparan por él, pero apreciaría que sus amigos pensaran en su sueño.

Pasó una semana desde que Takao se enteró de su enfermedad y aunque sonará deprimente pensar que cada día era uno menos para él, Takao hacía las cosas más manejables, lo entretenía en las tardes y a veces también las noches.

Midorima igual se volvió más atento con él y ahora estaba ahí muriéndose de sueño alistándose para ir de compras a las, miró el reloj, 10 de la mañana.

Takao estaba conduciendo la camioneta de Midorima y eso les facilito el llegar hasta el centro comercial sin morirse de calor pues esas fechas eran cambio de clima repentino.

Al llegar, Takao prácticamente lo jaló a la zona de comida, era temprano y por eso no había tanta gente, eligieron comer una simple pizza, después se sentaron a disfrutar su comida.

Takao hizo ademan de estar ahogando y Kise se sobresalto, luego se dio cuenta que Takao apuntaba a otro lado, Kise siguió el dedo índice de su amigo y ahí a unas sillas de distancia estaban Momoi Satsuki y Aomine Daiki, ella parecía reclamarle algo y el solamente miraba distraído, asintiendo dejando ver a su amiga como una loca que hablaba sola.

– ¡Vamos a saludarlos! – Kise no quería, no estaba preparado pero aun así el pelinegro lo jaló hasta la mesa de sus amigos.

– ¡Ki-chan¡ – La primera en notarlo obviamente fue Satsuki y después Aomine con un débil "Yo" de su parte.

– Hola Momocchi… – Tampoco tenía ganas de estar ahí pero Takao parecía muy animado, contándole a la chica que una tienda tenia rebajas y que por eso estaban ahí, Kise y Aomine se quedaron al margen de la plática distrayéndose con las personas que pasaban, Aomine no lo necesito tanto pues parecía estar realmente ido, Kise se odio por ser una persona tan débil, estaba preocupado, pero esa vez no caería ante la preocupación, no dejaría que Aomine lo despreciara de nuevo, volteo a otro lada y siguió distrayéndose, hasta que Momoi y Takao se levantaron y empezaron a insistir en ir a una tienda que estaba el liquidación.

Aomine y él se negaron pero, ¿A que no adivinan?, pues si, terminaron de igual manera en la dichosa tienda.

Kise veía a Takao y a Momoi pasando de un lado a otro probándose ropa, sonrió, se sentía feliz por su amigo, volteo a ver donde estaba Aomine y parecía estar absorto de todo, suspiro y se odio cada paso que dio hasta donde el moreno estaba.

– Se cancelo la boda…

\- Eh? – Kise intentaba darle sentido a las palabras, pero después cayó en cuenta de lo que decía – ¡¿Por qué?!

– Simplemente se cancelo, no hay ninguna razón en especial – Aomine parecía tan abatido que Kise casi sintió pena por él, casi.

– Sólo espero que Kurokocchi esté bien – dijo Kise y su mirada se volvió más severa al decir lo siguiente – Si lastimas a Kurokocchi de nuevo, vas a lamentarlo Aomine.

"_Aominecchi me gustas"_

"_Yo admiro a Aominecchi"_

"_¡Aominecchi!"_

"…_Aomine…" _

Aomine jamás pensó que extrañaría esa patética forma que tenia Kise de llamarlo y sobre todo sus palabras le parecían ironicas.

– Te recuerdo que tú fuiste parte del dolor que cause en Tetsu hace años

– Y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, me pude haber ahorrado el lastimar a un amigo y acostarme con una basura como tú.

Por primera vez en su vida se quedo pasmado, Kise nunca le respondió antes de esa manera, después de eso Kise se fue tras su amigo pelinegro y Aomine lo siguió para encontrase con Satsuki y después abandonar el lugar dejando a su amiga sola, ella le pregunto a Kise que había pasado y él le contesto que no sabía, encogiéndose de hombros.

Aomine empezaba a sentir el peso de todo el karma acumulado en su vida.

Después de eso Takao, Satsuki y Kise decidieron descansar en unas bancas fuera de la tienda.

– No entiendo porque Dai-chan se fue, pobrecito… – lo último parecía ser para ella misma, igual fue suficiente para despertar el interés de Takao que empezó a insistirle para que le contara y ella al último cedió – Dai-chan tuvo una pelea muy fuerte con Tetsu-kun y cancelaron su boda.

– ¡¿Cómo?! – Takao se sorprendió pero Kise ya lo sabía y guardo silencio.

– Pues no lo sé muy bien, pero Dai-chan no quiere seguir viviendo con él, es una lástima, Dai-chan está destrozado.

La plática sobre el tema siguió hasta que Taka y Kise decidieron irse, Momoi se despidió de ellos tomando sus bolsas de compras y saliendo en dirección contraria a ellos.

– Así que Aomine y Kuroko se separaron – dijo Takao subiendo a la camioneta y arrancando.

– No lo sé, Takaocchi… ¿A qué hora termina el horario de Midorimacchi hoy? – Kise trato de distraerse en otro tema pero inconscientemente las preguntas seguían ahí.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué tomaron esa decisión de repente?

Takao contento que esa noche saldría a las 8:00 Pm y que planeaban tener una cita, Kise se alegro por sus amigos, a pesar de los prejuicios seguían juntos y más enamorados que nunca.

Al momento de llegar a su casa, Takao se fue no sin antes decirle que se cuidara y que tomara los medicamentos recetados por el doctor.

Kise estuvo solo el resto del día en su departamento, vio la televisión un rato, cuándo ya eran las 9 de la noche, se ducho y pensaba ir al baño cuando tocaron a su puerta.

Una, dos, tres veces seguidas y cada vez más fuerte.

– ¡Moo! ¡Ya voy! – al abrir la puerta, quedo sorprendido, frente a su puerta estaba Aomine Daiki, quien cargaba una maleta pequeña azul.

– Necesito un favor – Kise embobado solo asintió haciéndole sabes al moreno que lo escuchaba – Déjame quedarme en tu casa un tiempo.

No podía ser, esa persona no podía ser Aomine Daiki y menos pidiéndole ayuda o ¿Si?

– Ajá – fue la última respuesta que dijo el rubio aun en Shock, dejo espacio libre para dejar pasar a Aomine, como un robot.

Primero Aomine y Kuroko no se casarían y ahora Aomine le pedía alojo

¿Qué rayos es esto?

Fue lo que pensó Kise Ryota.

* * *

¡Nos vemos la proxima!


	8. Gracias

Before the death

* * *

No se como estoy haciendo esto, si estoy llorando, se los juro.

Por un video que estoy escuchando en Youtube.

Los reto a ver este video sin llorar, no importa si conocen o no el anime, la historia es hermosa y próximamente haré una historia de ese vídeo.

Se llama: [∀PH CMV] - Whiskey Lullaby. Y deberían ponerme su opinión, hermoso, lo se.

Ahora si, a responder reviews sin cuenta:

Kaoru301. El que mate a Kise, bueno es secreto pero muchas gracias por decir que te gustó, me da muchos ánimos!

Lana Bane Lightw. Hola, ¿Me quieres matar? hahaha lo siento por no actualizar en mucho tiempo y aparte traer un episodio corto, pero para acabar de morir, el cargador de mi laptop murió.

Lizzy. No temas, no soy tan mal. (o talvez si)

Yuki yuya. como habrás notado no tengo fecha fija y pues ya que xD

Con eso les dejo el cap!

Actualizaré luego en Amor Yaoi . lo prometo xD

* * *

Miraba desde su cocina al moreno que estaba _relajado _viendo la televisión, con cuidado de no ser visto se sirvió agua en un vaso y tomo sus pastilla que se encontraban en la alacena, en total eran 2 y se las tomaba cada 12 horas, francamente no notaba el cambio pero el doctor le dijo que era necesario para prolongar su vida al menos un poco.

— ¿Qué haces? — Aomine miro al rubio cuando tomaba las pastillas y al sentirse descubierto Kise dio un respingo y empezó a toser, las pastillas se le habían atorado de la impresión.  
El moreno rodó los ojos y Kise se dio golpecitos en el pecho hasta que las pastillas pasaron. — ¿Para qué son? ¿Quitan la estupidez? — Continuó refiriéndose a las pastillas, era una broma pero él no lo tomo así e hizo una mala cara.

— Que te importa — Daiki subió y bajó sus hombros, efectivamente, no le importo.

Ese fue su primer error, pensar que una cosa tan simple como unas pastillas, no importaban.

— Más importante dime, ¿Por qué debería dejar que te quedaras en mi casa?  
— Porque soy tu amigo — contestó el moreno con una sonrisa.  
— Esa palabra está sobre valorada — guardaba algo de rencor y parecía que al otro no le importaba en lo absoluto pues miro el pasillo que llevaba a los cuartos.

— ¿Dónde voy a dormir yo?

— En la de huéspedes — Cuando el moreno tomo su maleta para ir al cuarto, Kise lo jalo del brazo para que volteara a verle. — No sé como rayos tienes cara para venir y pedirme asilo pero advierto una cosa, no he olvidado lo que me dijiste en la casa de Kagamicchi y si vuelves a decir algo así, te saco a patadas de mi casa.

Aomine lo miro un momento, ese era el verdadero Kise Ryota, no ese intento de niño que sonreía siempre y aceptaba las burlas de los demás con lágrimas falsas en los ojos, por primera vez tuvo esa sensación de querer disculparse, esa que sólo había tenido alguna vez con Tetsu.

— Ya no lo haré de nuevo — Soltándose del agarre, avanzó hasta la habitación que ocuparía, Ryota se relajo al menos un poco, esa había sido de parte de Daiki lo equivalente a un perdón.

* * *

Sentado viendo la televisión, estaba Kagami, hacían ya dos días desde que no veía a Kise. Aun recordaba aquellas palabras que le dijo, ¿El por qué?, no lo sabía.  
Su celular sonó de repente y contesto de inmediato.

— ¿Kise? — No iba a negarlo, estaba esperando una llamada del rubio.  
— No, soy Kuroko — Mierda. Estaba tan ocupado pensando en la última pelea que tuvo con Aomine.  
— Lo siento Kuroko, ¿Necesitas algo?

Escucho un momento de silencio tras la línea y finalmente hablo.

— ¿No has visto a Aomine-kun?  
— ¿Aomine? — No esperaba esa pregunta. — No lo sé, vive contigo.  
— Ya no… — _¿Qué?_ —… Esta mañana nos separamos.

Kagami espero unos segundos antes de contestar.

— Lo siento… No sabía — Trato de sonar convincente, pero no podía, estaba feliz.

— No te preocupes, entonces te de-

— ¡Espera! — casi grito el pelirrojo para asegurarte de ser escuchado. — ¿Podemos… Salir a platicar? ... si tú quieres claro.

— No hay problema, Kagami-kun, ¿Te parece mañana?

— ¡Claro! — En ese momento el que era el 10 de Seirin se preguntó. ¿Por qué estoy feliz, si para él es un momento triste?

— Entonces… nos vemos mañana, a las 6, ¿Te parece?

Kagami asintió y colgó el teléfono, tal vez no tenía nada ganado pero si había algo que sabía era que lucharía por Kuroko Tetsuya, hasta el final.

* * *

Salió de bañarse y con la toalla enredada en la cintura, estaba buscando ropa para dormir.

— ¡Oe Kise! — Tal vez entrar a una habitación que no era suya sin permiso era mala idea, se que quedo callado un momento, observando la cara entre sorprendida y enojada del rubio.

— ¡¿No te enseñaron a tocar?! — Salió de su pequeño trance ignorando la molestia del rubio — ¿Qué necesitas?

— ¿Quién más a dormido en ese cuarto? — A decir verdad si había dormido otra persona en ese lugar.

— Midorimacchi, ¿Por qué?

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Al menos se hubiera llevado esta cosa! — El As de Too tiro al piso una muñeca de porcelana de tamaño real, era pálida con una cara que sinceramente, daba miedo.  
Kise recordó, Midorima trajo esa cosa una vez y nunca lo saco de ese cuarto según el peli verde era su objeto de la suerte, Aomine le tenía miedo a los fantasmas y de seguro casi se muere del susto al ver esa mirada espeluznante al entrar al cuarto, el sólo imaginarlo hizo que se empezará a reír lo que causo en el contrario un gran enojo

— ¡De que te ríes maldita rubia, no es gracioso! — Kise se rió a tal punto de tomarse la panza con ambas manos y caer en la cama, rodar y acabar en el piso.  
Daiki harto, salió de la habitación dando un portazo.  
Al escuchar en portazo Ryota rió más y se levanto del piso, acomodo su toalla para que no cayera al suelo.

— ¡Aominecchi! ¡No aguantas nada¡  
— ¡Vete a la mierda! — escucho el grito del moreno que de seguro estaba más que enojado.

* * *

Después de media hora, entre risas Kise se puso su pijama y salió de nuevo a la cocina, para encontrarse a un Aomine semi-desnudo con solo bóxers buscando quien sabe que en su refrigerador.

Por un momento se alarmó y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un imperceptible rojo, como es posible que después de todo que lo había lastimado, seguía ahí sonrojándose por una cosa tan simple como un dorso desnudo.

Pero era así y nada podía cambiarlo, no podía cambiar que se había enamorado de una de las personas más estúpidas que existían en la tierra.

Se enamoró de aquel chico con miedo a los fantasmas y con un amor desvivido al básquet, el que estaba frente a él era un extraño, entonces, ¿Por qué sentía sus mejillas rojas? ¿Por qué su corazón se aceleraba?

— ¿Tienes cerveza? — preguntó el moreno volteando a verlo, Ryota solo avanzó y paso a su lado hasta llegar a la alacena.  
— Te lo dije la otra vez… yo no bebo — "Mierda" pensó el moreno, eso le pasaba por no poner atención a lo que la rubia decía y no pasar a comprar cervezas a cualquier tienda.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres aburrido? — _Desde que me detectaron esta estúpida enfermedad. _Eso quiso contestar pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

Siguió con la mirada al moreno que tomo un vaso de agua helada y se fue a la sala a ver la televisión.

Saco del microondas una hamburguesa que estaba guarda y fue hasta donde se encontraba el moreno a comérsela, de repente sintió como sus patas fritas eran hurtadas una por una por el "Humano" que tenía al lado.

— Eran mías…— Trato de protestar.

— Y ahora son mías — Termino la frase _el ratero de papas fritas, _llevándose la última a la boca.

A Kise le gustaba esa faceta de Aomine, de hecho, no había una que lo le gustara y aun cuando llego a odiarlo con su alma usando la excusa de que el moreno mismo era el culpable del amor que le tenía. Al final todo era inútil, no podía odiarlo del todo y ahí está, dándole asilo en su casa; sin hacer ninguna pregunta y sin cobrarle nada a cambio.

Un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el teléfono, con pereza se levanto a contestarlo.

— _Hola… _

— Apúrate, va a comenzar un partido interesante, ¿Con quién hablas? — El moreno interrumpió abruptamente la plática que tenía con…

— Es Midorimacchi — Al escuchar ese nombre, dio un respingo en el sillón y empezó a gritar:

— ¡Midorima bastardo! ¡Más te vale llevarte esa mierda de muñeca que tienes aquí! ¡Hijo de puta!

Kise comenzó a reír recordando la cara asustada de su ex-compañero asustado. Pero su cara cambio a seriedad en un segundo tras escuchar la respuesta del otro lado del teléfono.

_¿Qué hace el ahí? _

Midorima era como su hermano, su confidente y el sentimiento era recíproco pero el peli verde lo demostraba a su manera.

— _No te preocupes Midorimacchi, el no está haciendo nada malo. _

— _Más le vale Kise porque le rompo la cara si te hace algo._

Es era, la primera vez que a Midorima Shintaro le importaba un carajo mostrar sus sentimientos sin importar lo demás.

—_Eso no va a pasar _—emite una sonrisa al teléfono para que el contrario la escuche y ahí está de nuevo, defendiéndolo.

Shintaro suspira, por última vez va a creerle, quiere creerle y antes de terminar la llamada dice.

— _Te espero mañana, no faltes_.

El rubio colgó con un animado "¡Claro!" y regreso al lugar donde el moreno lo esperaba, viendo un partido de la NBA.

— ¿Qué quería?

— Recordarme algo, solo eso. — se quedo viendo el partido, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. — ¿Aominecchi?

— ¿Qué? — Kise estaba a punto de morir de un paro cardiaco –bueno tal vez exageraba- pero eso no quitaba que casi se desmaya cuando se dio cuenta.

— ¡ESO ES PAGO POR EVENTO! — Mierda que ya no era modelo y tenía que ahorrar todo lo que pudiera.

— ¿Y qué? Tú eres modelo.

—…Ya no.

El rostro del rubio se oscureció un poco y Aomine se dio cuenta que no debía presionarlo demasiado, si no quería hablar.

Cambió la tv a un canal normal y con una mano meneo los cabellos de Kise, eso era lo único que tenía para demostrar su cariño.

— Gracias — Dijo con una sonrisa. Ryota Sintió todo paralizarse y su corazón, ¿ese era el mismo Aomine Daiki que le había dicho que era un cualquiera?

No.

Ese era el Aomine del que se había enamorado.

— ¿Por qué me das las gracias? — alcanzo el rubio a susurrar.

— Por dejar que me quede aquí, por supuesto — y los que menos se espero Aomine sucedió, fue capaz de ver una sonrisa.

No esas sonrisas que últimamente Kise Ryota dedicaba, si no una de verdad. Una hermosa.

"_Y tú que Aomine-kun, ¿Me vas a negar que te gusta Kise-kun"_

Las palabras de Kuroko retumbaron en su cabeza y se levanto de manera abrupta del sillón.

— Es hora de dormir — Kise se quedo en el sillón pensando en el repentino cambio de Aomine pero termino por seguir su consejo y se fue a acostar.

Dando vueltas por la cocina, sentado en el sillón o arreglándose los lentes cada cinco segundos.

Midorima llevaba media ahora haciendo lo mismo y Takao no tenía ni idea de que le había picado a su novio.

— Shin-chan, ¿Qué tienes?

El peliverde se quedo un momento viendo la tele en negro del televisor apagado y volteo a ver a Takao.

— Aomine, está viviendo con Kise.

— Ahh, así que ahí se quedo — Midorima lo miro con seriedad y su pareja siguió su relato. — ¿Sabías que él y Kuroko terminaron?

El peliverde abrió los ojos de la impresión y eso sólo le trajo un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Te molesta que estén juntos? — Una pregunta de doble sentido por parte de su pareja, lo que le faltaba.

— No me importa…— Takao pudo notar que su pareja decía la verdad. — Es por Kuroko.

La cara de Midorima era más que sería y Kazunari no entendía nada.

— Aun no te lo he dicho… porque Kuroko me desagrada.

—…Por qué no puedes admitir que una persona que reconoces se haya hundido en-

— Eso era sólo una parte.

Takao se quedo paciente a que su pareja empezara a contarle.

¿Por qué a Midorima Shintaro le desagrada tanto Kuroko?

* * *

Efectivamente, se que me van a matar pero me lo merezco así que los dejo.

Los amo Pitufi-lectores a ustedes que están tras una pantalla de un portátil o un celular o cualquier medio de comunicación con conexión a Internet.

Hacen que mi vida sea un poco menos mierda y hablando de ello, si quieren agregarme a mi nuevo facebook pues me eliminaron el que tenía son libres de hacerlo.

Búsquenme como: Aoki Jenny Nozomi.

Este capitulo no tiene beta y no tuve la oportunidad de revisarlo, lo siento si tiene errores.


End file.
